1979-80 OHA Senior Season
This is a list of Ontario Hockey Association Senior Standings for the 1979-80 season. Continental Senior A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Petrolia Squires 40 32 7 1 - 242 112 65 Cambridge Hornets 40 30 10 0 - 247 142 60 Chatham Maroons 40 24 15 1 - 213 163 49 Durham Huskies 40 23 17 0 - 214 174 46 Woodstock Gems 40 20 18 2 - 162 167 42 Stratford Perths 40 17 21 2 - 224 215 36 London Kings 40 13 27 0 - 141 207 26 Preston Jesters 40 12 28 0 - 194 285 24 Lucan-Ilderton Jets 40 6 34 0 - 138 295 12 ;Quarterfinals *'Durham' - Woodstock (5:4, 5:4, 6:2, ?) *'Petrolia' - Preston 4:0 on series (7:3, 11:3, W:L, 13:1) *'Stratford' - Chatham 4:1 on series (4:2, 3:4, 6:3, 6:5, 2:1) *'Cambridge' - London (8:5, 2:1, 9:4, ?) ;Semifinals *'Cambridge' - Durham 4:0 on series (3:1, 5:2, W:L, W:L) *'Petrolia' - Stratford 4:0 on series (3:2, 7:0, 5:2, 5:3) ;Final *'Cambridge' - Petrolia 4:3 on series (5:3, 4:5, 4:3, 3:4, 5:4 OT, 0:4, 3:1) Cambridge advanced to the 1979-80 Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs. Georgian Bay Intermediate A Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Dundas Merchants 36 24 12 0 - 229 161 48 Collingwood Shipbuilders 36 23 12 1 - 194 140 47 Georgetown Raiders 36 19 16 1 - 189 176 39 Orillia Terriers 36 18 18 0 - 212 199 36 Barrie Flyers 36 17 19 0 - 167 195 34 Port Elgin Sunocos 36 13 23 0 - 149 199 26 Owen Sound Greys 36 10 24 2 - 164 236 22 Southern Intermediate B Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Roxburgh Division Dorchester Dolphins 36 26 10 0 - 235 126 52 Port Dover Lakers 35 23 11 1 - 279 205 47 Tillsonburg Maroons 36 21 12 3 - 204 139 45 St. Marys Stonetown Flyers 35 19 14 2 - 161 153 40 New Hamburg Screaming Eagles 36 16 20 0 - 215 223 32 Aylmer Blues 36 10 26 0 - 156 252 20 Delhi Leafs 36 7 29 0 - 148 294 14 O'Donnell Division Dunnville Mudcats 33 28 5 0 - 256 123 56 Paris 29'ers 34 26 7 1 - 261 139 53 Ayr Rockets 34 21 12 1 - 222 154 43 Milton Aeros 33 17 16 0 - 182 168 34 Smithville Legionaires 393 35 10 25 0 - 193 291 20 Rockton Real McCoys 0 0 0 0 - 0 0 14* Plattsville Combines 32 6 26 0 - 124 269 12 Waterdown 34 7 27 0 - 101 297 10 (*) Rockton was reinstated late in season, no GP, given 6th place. Cyclone Intermediate D Hockey League Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Strathroy Jets 30 18 6 6 - 178 134 42 Alvinston 77's 30 19 7 4 - 184 93 42 Watford Generals 29 13 12 4 - 150 156 30 Forest Boyds 30 12 16 2 - 149 190 26 Glencoe Centennials 30 9 17 4 - 133 160 22 West Lorne Blues 29 4 19 6 - 160 208 14 Central Ontario Hockey League Intermediate D Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Creemore Chiefs 24 19 4 1 - 167 90 39 Erin Flyers 24 16 5 3 - 203 103 35 Shelburne Muskies 24 16 8 0 - 143 112 32 Hillsburgh Royals 24 11 12 1 - 146 147 23 Honeywood Norduffs 24 6 17 1 - 100 156 13 Grand Valley Tornados 22 0 22 0 - 80 221 0 Sources *http://www.lfpress.com/ -- London Free Press microfilm for League Standings *http://www.hockeydb.com/ -- Hockey Database for League Standings Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:1979 in hockey Category:1980 in hockey